Twisted Excitement
by Hahhnahh
Summary: Smut and Language.


**I dont own YJ or JLA or DC Comic's. Unfortunatly.**

**Enjoy.**

I watched him beat the shit out of the punching bag.

Target practice aside and forgotten, water bottle in hand, I watched him batter the absolute crap out of the defenceless bag. He'd stripped his shirt a while ago, so I figured I'd watch the show. On the bench a few meters away, I watched as he fluidly moved through his own personal sets of kicks and punches, progressing through various forms of martial arts. It surprised me, the different forms from different cultures that he was raining down upon the bag. Mostly I could distinguish distinct forms such as _Tinku_ from Bolivia; _Luta Livre_ from Brazil; _Changquan, Duan Quan, Hung Fut_ and _Wushu_ from China and even _Pale_ an Ancient Greek form. From the forms I knew, I could see that he had either taught himself or was trained by Flash to use a truly unique mixture of modern and traditional use of strikes that overall created an awesome display of his own personal hybrid martial arts technique.

I become distracted with the movement of muscles contracting and expanding under his skin. Through every precise strike, each muscle and tendon is highlighted that truly shows how freakin' ripped Wally West is.

Anyone can see that, as he's vain enough to parade around the world wearing tight Kevlar, that basically makes all females stare and guys take an ego hit. Also, what kind of superhero, guy no less, wear tight fitting clothing that embellishes a 'V' down to his crotch. Really?! Kid_freakin_Flash does. And also, red and yellow? The Flash stands out enough in bright red, but no, Kid Attention has to combine it with the most annoying, in your face colour of the rainbow. No wonder villans always see him coming, your still gunna notice a traffic cone coming at you in a bury 200mph no matter what your stealing.

...

He should stick with the stealth suit. Black and a little red suit him...

...

...

...

I watch a bit longer.

...

...

...

I like this Kid Flash, the one that thinks through every move, that's silent as he concentrates. Focused on the matter at hand, at hitting that precise mark every time. His eyebrows are crinkled together in concentration and his overall expression is pissed. I can tell by the sneer of his lip and the curve of his shoulders. Those nice round, firm shoulders. He is not out of breath I notice, despite the fact sweat that is slowly rolling off him. He moves around the bag, so that I get a view of his firm ass. I watch as droplets of sweat collect and trickle slowly his toned skin...

With a particularly vicious kick and a grunt I bet he make's under different circumstances, he sends the bag swinging. He rolls his arms about, shakes his legs and jumps about a bit to warm down, again highlighting every contour.

_Yum._

He grabs a towel and rubs it over his face and around his neck and takes a drag of his water. He kicks up his shirt and catches it. Towel now slung around his neck he turns as see's me.

'What are you looking at?' He snarls at me, it takes me a second to get over the hot tingle that shoots through me. I respond with;

'Nothing special'

He full on glares and strides out the room. I figure he's headed to the showers. I pack up my stuff and sneak along to the boys shower. I silently slip in. I never pass up an opportunity to piss off Baywatch and across the way I see his fresh set of clothes and towel folded neatly on a bench. I shoot forward and seize his towel, I hold my breath (and my snigger) and turn to leave but I am frozen solid.

There is Wally West in all his freakin' glory...

_Fuck.. Me..._

I can only see him from side on but sweet Jesus; he is the sculptured epitome of a man's physical, athletic peak. His hand braces him against the wall, his head is bent forward causing his hair to drape over his emerald green eyes. The hot water is hitting between his well form shoulder blades and cascades down his back, over his perfect arse and down his thick, muscular legs. The closest leg to me is forward to help his balance, allowing me a view of the tip of his dick hanging down in between his legs. Even flaccid it's a generous size. Dirty thoughts race through my mind. I steel all _but_ his towel.

Hyperventilating, I head towards his room and wait inside wearing nothing but his shirt and my knickers. I see a phone on his bedside table. I flick through his music selection and hit play. Some rap/heavy bass song starts blasting through the HQ speakers across the room. Cool, must have Bluetooth or something. Thinking of that fucking sexy beast in the shower and how angry he'll be, with the feeling of the bass gently vibrating the bed. My hand seems to travel on its own way down to my knickers.

It's common sense to warm up before exercise. And nothing gets me going like a pissed off Baywatch. However fucked up that is... my fingers massage gently over my clit.

Just as I'm getting somewhere, the door whooshes open. He stands in the doorway for a few seconds, bloody murder on his face, towel gripped around his waist. I watch a drop of water trickle over his abs and beneath the towel and down to the promise land. I smirk and begin rubbing in slow circles again.

'Get. Out.' He seethes at me.

I throw my head back and moan out my protest.

He grabs the wrist that connected to the hand on my clit and yanks me to a sitting position. He's right in my face, well and truly pissed, now clothed in only Calvin Klines's. God I'm hot for him! Doesn't he know the more irate he gets the more I wanna strap him down and ride him up his headboard...?

'I am not in the mood.' I think he means for my usual shit but I decide to listen to the other definition. I slide up off the bed and grind my pelvis into the erection I can see tenting in his Calvin Klines. I scrape my nails down his abs for a good measure as well and hum in his ear that I can help change that mood before taking a good bite of his neck.

Next thing you know he's crushing me with his weight, hands pinned above my head and ravaging my lips. I hum my content. We roll about on his bed. Growling like animals, fighting for dominance, trying to pin the other and get what we want our own way. In a tangle of legs, we eventually tumble from his bed and using the momentum of our fall, Wally twists us so that he lands on top. He holds my hands behind the small of my back and holds our legs to the floor. I feel his hard on resting between my slightly parted legs. A sick feeling of excitement shoots through me when I see his still pissed expression, he growls for me to stay still as his mouth bites all the way from my ear to the top of his shirt, its ridden up to around my ribs but apparently that's not high enough for him.

With strength that electrifies me, he yanks it up and over my head to only pin my hands at shoulder level. Looking down right angry and fuckable, he takes my nipple into his mouth and combines the most arousing sensation of sucking and biting that I may just cum here and now if I let him keep it up. The hard dick I can feel grinding against my slick, moist clit; is defiantly more than a generous size, it felt _hard_ and _thick_ and made my mouth water in want and need. My eyes nearly roll in my head when I think of how incredible it will feel pounding in an outta me. Through the sexual haze that Wally has created I feel that his grip has lessened on my right wrist. Slowing I slip it free and run my hand over the contours of his forearms, his shoulders, peck's, abs and take a firm grasp on his inflated dick. I give a slightly hard, slightly sharp yank and he lets loose the tempting growl. As he becomes more aggressive, I match his aggressiveness. At this point I'm fairly certain there are permanent teeth marks around each breast. I'm _going_ to win this round. I want him _badly_, but he's hot tempered and impatient, he _will_ break first...

He grabs my chin firmly in a way that does not scare but thrill me. Turning my head to the side he growls in my ear;

"You always do this don't you? Push me to my edge and then some... _Fuck_ I love it."

I am frozen.

I don't know how it happened but I suddenly find myself being thoroughly and utterly fucked out of my brains... I can't put it any simpler.

Y'know I've always doubted those girls who have multiple orgasms in one dicking. I've never been sure if it's just said girls ability to get a double or triple whammy, or they were faking it. I have always leaned towards the theory that they were faking or it wasn't an orgasm per say. More like a plateau leading up the Big O. For once, I'm happy to say I was wrong.

It's all down to your... partner. And _a lot_ of fucking pent up sexual frustration.

At first Wally just glided his fingers over my heated cunt, it amazed me the contrast of harsh kisses and his ghosting touch, really, he was hardly touching, just gently smothering my tingling cunt with my warm juices. His savage attack from his mouth travelled from my lips to my neck before taking a deliciously harsh bit of my ear lobe before breathing,

'Your gunna love this,'

_God, he's such a cocky bast_... my thoughts trailed off into nothing and I went rigid. At first I thought I was imagining it but then he did it again. The ghosting finger fucking vibrated! He could vibrate! Still doing that torturous light touch against my clit he set out this delicious disjointed rhythm of vibrations that that stopped and started, that were never the same period of time or strength of vibration. His ravenous lips had made their way to my tits as I was made aware by another sharp bite that I was sure would bruise. Somehow I thought him marking me was insanely hot. I closed my eyes and let the rush of sensation run through me. Enjoying the feeling of letting go, letting loose. I let out something like a yelp and a grown response to his ministrations and I felt that bastard smirk / exhale against my chest, how was it that the more cocky he got, the more it turned me on? How was more even possible at this point?

His lips made their way down my stomach. I gained enough control of my body to raise my head to watch his travels, that smug shit was admiring his handy work of teeth marks left on my tits, meeting my eyes and with a wink and then in a flash – _yeah, yeah_ – his thumb took his fingers' place on my clit, still constantly changing the tempo of vibrations, and shimmied his head down to skim his tongue around the rim of my cunt. I fought the sensation of my eyes rolling back in my head and made myself watch this dark, sensual god's tongue slowly slip in my sex. The light vibrations of his thumb on my clit and the tongue in my cunt was too much and not enough at the same time. I grabbed his head to force him deeper but he slammed my hand to the carpet.

And then I felt it. It was approaching with delectable slowness; it started in my thighs that hot tingling torment. I must have been subconsciously lifting my hips because all of a sudden the hand that was holding my wrist was gone and using that forearm to push my hips down against the carpet. This voice in the back of my head noted that I was going to have serious carpet burn on my arse after this was over. I tried to voice my protest but it came out as a wine. He growled in response making the heat in my thighs spread to my toes and similar sensations began to grow in my lower stomach. But it still wasn't enough. His arm was stopping my hips from moving up to meet him. His thumb kept up that disjointed rhythm but his tongue began probing deeper. Just as it reached as far as it could his tongue flicked ever so slightly upward. THAT, THERE! That's what I needed but I couldn't form words. My head rolled back. Was I screaming? Moaning? Breathing? I didn't know, I didn't care. His tongue kept curling in that same spot. My entire body shuck, my skin flushed all over at one and everything was hypersensitive, the feeling of carpet under my back, the added heat of Wally's skin and most sensitively the combination of vibrations and warm tongue. I was right there.

He must have been just as whelmed as I was, in the next second his lips are silencing my screams and this thick, warm, long dick is thundering into me.

'Not finished yet babe' Wally growls against my lips when he feels my core muscles begin to loosen.

He had brought me upright while he was now on his knees, holding my sex in place while his hips move at a pace just faster than human. I pull myself closer to his sculpted chest and his dick hits that spot I needed. All that heat and tingling from my thighs and my stomach shoots to _that_ spot and I can't breathe. Again and again he hits that spot, an eternity passes and I still don't think I've taken a breath. My muscles tense up and strain and the reverse happens this second, _second_, time I've orgasmed. That familiar heat is still present, but now a current under my skin, everything pales in comparison to the feeling of Wally pushing deeper at such an inhuman, overwhelming pace. The tightening of my muscles and the strain of my very neurons striving to endure and savour these sensations will surely haunt me till the end of my days.

He detaches his lips from mine to gasp for breath whilst riding out our orgasms. Honestly I expected him to just stop, withdraw and roll over. But, being Wally he threw me for another loop. After the peak of our orgasms he didn't simply pull out, he slowed his paces down gradually, drawing out the delectable after orgasm haze. I crack open my eyes and see his face, I see no real hint of fatigue setting in but rather.. I trail off as I am distracted by a light fluttering beneath his closed, freckled eyelids. His pace by now has slowed to a lazy stroll. Like calm waves lapping against the shore. Gently, for the first time since our coming together tonight, he stops our rocking and releases his bruising grip on my hips to wrap and arm around my waist and burries another in my hair. Then not so gracefully keels over backwards his back on the carpet, in the process slipping himself from my core. The action causes us to laugh.

I look down at him from above and give him my most genuine smile. No mask in sight.

'I'm sorry,' his earnest tone actually shocks me 'that was a bit rough, are you alright?' his eyes look so calm now.

'You know usually stuff like this happens in reverse. The guy starts out slow and then the sex gets rough.' I slide to the side of him and rest my head comfortably on his shoulder.

His chest jumps with laughter but no sound escapes him, I feel his bed covers around my shoulders.

...

Not too sure about the ending but... Review please


End file.
